How To Rock A Love Story
by babycakesrocks
Summary: Gravity 5 don't exist. Stevie is the new girl. zander is just a normal teen .will stevie become a perf or join gravity what will happen. Find out in 'how to rock a love story'
1. summary

**Disclaimer: This is my first story on how to rock hope you like it PM me if you have any comments to share and tell me what's on your mind.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Gravity doesn't exist and Stevie Baskara is new to Brewster high. Zander is a normal teen, not popular or an outcast. Nelson, Kevin, Kacy, and Zander are friends. When they meet Stevie what will happen. Will the Perfs try to convince Stevie to join their group before gravity 5 exists? find out in ''HOW TO ROCK A LOVE STORY''!


	2. the new girl

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction on how to rock so tell me what you think of it. I would also like to give a friendly shout out to ****_vamplove218 (;_**

**_thanks hope you like it (:_**

* * *

The New Girl:

_Stevie's POV_

Well here I am, my new high school. I can already tell i'm not going to fit in, by the way i'm dressed compared to these other kids. but I don't really care cause who cares what they think. i'm me and nothing is going to change that. As my brother Cameron ,parks his car I get out and wave good-bye to him as I walk into the door of my so called ''new'' school. I gotta admit it was very crowded with nerds, geeks, populars, and outcasts. since it was crowded I kinda had a hard time getting through everyone to get all the way to the front office. once I finally made it past everyone I walked into the office ,up to the front desk and was greeted with a warm smile. i'm guessing she was in her late twenties cause she sore didn't look old. I said ''hello i'm Stevie the new kid I need my schedule'' she got a white sheet of paper and handed it to me saying ''if you need any help come to me of find some students to help you.'' with that I walked out of the office but I also got some weird stares on my way to the next class. on my way to my next class I suddenly am on the floor with someone standing over me saying something like ''oh my god, im so sorry''. I got up and said ''it's ok, i'm fine''. when I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. right there in front of me was a tall brunette with combats a leather jacket, grey t-shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. he had hazel eyes and pink lips. I soon noticed he was talking so I snapped back to reality. ''hi, i'm Zander Robbins.'' he said gently. all I could do was stare. I realized he was looking at me confused and worried at the same time. I said ''Baskara. Stevie Baskara''. '' nice to meet you'' he said smoothly. ''the pleasure is all mine''. he may be one of my new friends. he hesitantly says ''I know we just met but I want to know if I can show you around'' I had to stop and think about that because I just met him literally but I don't know where everything is so I guess ill give him a chance but if he blows It he wont be getting another one. We started walking to the lunch room to chat cause class doesn't start for a while. I learned that he plays ukulele, and loves music like me. I can tell we will have an awesome future.

_zander's POV_

when I offered to show Stevie around the school she accepted. we went to the lunch room to sit and get to know each other better. we had 45 minutes till class starts. in those 35 minutes I found out we had a lot in common. I found out she likes music like me, she plays bass, chello, violin, etc. I also found out she has four brothers. gotta keep that in mind .Any ways with those remaining 10 minutes we headed off to class. me and Stevie have four periods and those other two are art and P.E to bad I wont see her those two periods but ill take what I can entered Mr. march's class and sat in the back of the class and started talking about music and instruments. soon classed started and the school queen Kacey Simon and her minions Molly Garfunkel and Grace King came in behind her. ''Do you have a GOOD reason why you three are late?'' Mr. march stated. ''yes, I ran out of lip gloss'' Kacy said with no feeling she skipped part of class. ''I said a good reason'' the male teacher said getting frustrated ''detention''. After class Stevie and I went to our next period, but Stevie had to use the bathroom so she left in the other direction.

_kacy's POV_

me and the perfs headed to our bathroom and started talking about the latest fashion, gossip, and the new people who we have to tell that were in charge. Molly started talking about some cute boy, until someone entered the bathroom. I looked at who it was and compared to other girls in this school she looked good enough to join the perfs but we have to go the mall and get her a new wardrobe. ''hey who are you?'' I asked softly. '' Stevie Baskara'' ''well you must be the new girl'' I replied quickly. 'yep, that's me''. she said. with that she went into the stall. i waited a few seconds and she came out looking surprised. ''what's wrong'' i asked confused ''not to be rude but what are you still doing here?'' she replied while washing her hands. I simply replied ''well i gotta ask you a question''. ''and your question is?'' she replied ''i have been wondering if you wanted to join the perfs ''. ''whats the perfs' she asked confused. i was so shocked but i understand why she doesn't know and said ''me and my friends made a group called the perfs'' she took a few minutes and finally said ''sure you don't seem that bad'' i was taken back by her response but shook it off for now.

_Stevie's POV_

I made my way to my locker while talking to kacey about random things. I figured out that we have a lot in common. we walked all the way to class and she talked to me about the latest gossip. even though I don't really talk to people like her, but she seems different she has some flaws but no ones perfect. we made it to class and kacey immediately pulled me to the back of the class room and said 'hi' to two other girls. she turned to me and said ''Stevie this is molly and grace'' they were wearing mini skirts and dresses. I may not like skirts and girly girls but they didn't look bad ''hey i'm Stevie'' I said simply. I finally noticed that this will be a _**long**_ day.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update in a long while but since its summer I will update more often.**


End file.
